


high over it (you)

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tag needed more nsfw
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	high over it (you)

bucking his hips, cold air crashed against flushed skin as light gasps and the silent hum of the vibrator rung in his ear.

"h..haakaze-" 

the high pitched whine alarmed the blonde of the brunette's approaching high. kaoru eyed him. up from where his hands are bound to the bed post, to teary eyes and parted lips, to jolting abdomen muscle, to trembling thighs and his shamelessly leaking erection. kaoru brought a hand to those thighs and squeezed them, causing Chiaki to let out another whine.

"I I can't- hah..!" 

a second before he could relish in the feeling that was about to over take him, Kaoru switched the vibrator off.

chiaki's body jolted, thrusting his hips up in a desperate attempt to get any contact against him. then fell down, panting in defeat as he was denied another orgasim.

"you're doing great, moricchi." kaoru encouraged as he patted the other's thigh. 

chiaki eyed him with glossy eyes, still panting. then recoiled when the vibration sent waves through him once again.

"gah..!" he arched his back, having not yet come down from his previous high, but feeling another one come crashing down on him as heat enveloped his lower half.

kaoru smiled at the others oh so earnest reactions that pleased and entertained him.

"I-I'm gonna-..ah.."

"count to ten moricchi."

chiaki gritted his teeth to muffle another moan. he felt naked under hakaze's intense gaze, but he complied.

"..o-one..." weak, but hearable.

kaoru's smile spread even wider at the brunette's obedience. and by the time he got to 6 his legs were violently shaking, his moans became incoherent cries and muffled begs as he lost count.

he kicked at the sheets underneath him as his breath came out in short gasps after whines, and he was so close-

his body recoiled when the vibration stopped, falling flat against the bed, panting harshly. he hid his face in his arm as sobs escaped his throat.

kaoru leaned in closer, hovering over chiaki. he grazed his hand against the other's face and wiped the tears off his cheek.

chiaki removed his arm to look up at kaoru, who leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. chiaki was content with that, his breathing seemed to have calmed down.

"you did so well, chiaki." kaoru whispered as he leaned in to kiss away the tears, continuing down chiaki's jaw to his neck. he stroked chiaki's thigh, then slid his hand towards his entrance to take out the vibrator. chiaki whimpered at that act.

the blonde sat up again. chiaki looked at him with pleading eyes, begging for some kind of release. kaoru reached for a container long forgotten since they started, and took his own erection in had. making sure chiaki watched every move. he started with slow, long strokes, applying the substance evenly. then he bent down to kiss chiaki's collar bone, in an attempt to calm him down, trailing his hand down the brunette's stomach.

chiaki moaned when kaoru wrapped a hand around his cock. it was already painfully hard. every stroke sent sparks up his spine and made tears well up in his eyes. he jerked his hips to meet kaoru's rhythm, biting his lips to the point of bruising.

kaoru grinned, "it's not like you to be so needy moricchi." he teased, leaning closer to seal chiaki's lips in another kiss before he could react.

chiaki turned his head to muffle a sob into his arm as kaoru picked up the pace. kaoru continued to kiss his face, whispering sweet nothings to the brunette.

chiaki's eyes finally met kaoru's when he felt the other's cock press against his. it was hot— so unbearably hot. it left his mouth hanging open; lost in pleasure and in his partner's movements, the sounds he made, the way his hair fell on his face. chiaki was sure it was enough to make him break.

the blonde held both of chiaki's legs to his side, rutting against him in a particularly rough way that made the other throw his head back, smearing precum on his stomach.

pleased, kaoru spread his legs aside and teased the head of his dick against chiaki's entrance. causing the brunette to look up at him with a whimper. he moved his hips, testing the position and the flow. then slowly pushed in with a heavy sigh.

chiaki's breath hitched as pain ceased and pleasure took over. after a few shallow thrusts, kaoru's movements became rougher. he angled his hips to hit a spot that sent chiaki wailing. the blonde enjoyed taking him apart piece by piece. sometimes hitting the spot directly, sometimes missing it by a few inches, sometimes slowly _dragging_ against it. all to earn those delicious reactions from chiaki.

his hands slid from the brunette's legs to his hips, taking a harsh grip on them as he picked up the pace.

"k... kaoruu-..." 

"what do you want- ..chiaki?" he whispered in his ear, a moan cutting him mid sentence. feeling the shiver that ran down chiaki's spine.

"I-I.. I want- hah..." 

he knew chiaki couldn't voice anything in the state he's in. but seeing him try oh so earnestly stirred something inside kaoru.

so he moved harder, challenging and teasing the other.

chiaki let out an 'ah!' as he surged forward, something cracked in his arm from staying in the same stiff position for too long. he half liddedly looked up at kaoru, mouth opened in a silent cry as he came on himself.

kaoru's movements ceased to light thrusts, mesmerized by the look on his partner's face, he let him ride out his high before going back to strong hip thrusts.

"kaoruaah-..!" almost folded in half, the brunette yelled out. kaoru moaned as he buried his face in the crook of chiaki's neck, feeling his quickening pulse under his lips. 

"..you're so g-good... chiaki..!" he lightly bit down on his skin, sucking a light bruise where no one would see. chiaki wrapped his legs around kaoru's waist, angling him towards the spot better.

chiaki's grip on kaoru tightened, causing the other's movements to falter as his release caught on to him with chiaki's name on his tongue.

he gave a few slow thrusts, before collapsing on top on the brunette, breathing heavily. chiaki planted a small kiss to the top on kaoru's head, nuzzling his face into blonde locks. 

after a few moments of catching their breaths, kaoru sat up to remove the binds on chiaki's wrists. who's arm let out another concerning crack, but he dismissed it.

carefully untangling themselves from each other, they laid in a more comfortable position with kaoru in chiaki's arms. kaoru ran a hand up the brunette's back, giving him the physical comfort he needed. chiaki played with kaoru's hair the way he liked it.

"..hmm... you need to take a shower." kaoru whispered into chiaki's shoulder.

chiaki playfully tapped his cheek on kaoru's head with a chuckle, "you do too!"

the blonde was thankful for his boyfriend's seemingly never ending heat as the sleepiness started to catch up on him.

"I love you, moricchi."

"I love you too, hakaze. goodnight.."


End file.
